Come Back
by Lise-Marie
Summary: No matter where you are or what you do a mother's love will never fade. Introspect from a very rarely seen character.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so please feel free to sue me you won't get anything.  
  
I never had any clue what so ever. I guess I should have seen with my sister being what she is but I just missed it. Even when he started coming home with all the holes in clothes I never figured it out.  
  
I guess you could say I didn't want to if you pretend it's not there it goes away. Or at least that's the theory. So I just ignored all the milk he drank and the holes and everything else that pointed to something being not quite right.  
  
But I couldn't ignore it when Ororo brought a couple of kids from that school to come and talk to us. They seemed so well adjusted like there's nothing strange at all all about shooting laser beams out of your eyes. I thought that maybe Evan could be like that too.  
  
Then of course he went and got himself arrested just because that's the way he is. Never able to do what he's supposed to, what's right for him, what I want him to do.  
  
I was so happy when I got his first letter saying he'd cleared his name and joined the basketball team. It sounded like he was going to be OK there, fit in well and be happy. Or maybe I just wished that. Once again just ignored the facts, I guess I tend to be like that.  
  
That really set me up for a surprise when I found out that he was doing so badly. Failing his classes, skipping school, not coming to his training sessions, just slacking off in general. How could I think that moving to Bayville would change him? He would always be Evan no matter where he lived.  
  
I should have had him come home anyway even though it was looking like he was changing. He'd saved his aunt, and he promised to get his grades up. But I guess there's no way I could have known what was going to happen. I can't see in to the future. Ha like a mutant. But I'm not a mutant.  
  
Thank God.  
  
I guess that makes me sound like a terrible person. Saying how glad I am not to be like my son. But why shouldn't I be? Would you want to be one if you were in my place? Would you want your son to be one?  
  
I don't. As awful as that sounds I just want him back to normal. If there were a cure I would give it to him. The sewer people can figure it out on their own I couldn't care less about them.  
  
There I go again with my awfulness. But it's true I really don't care for mutants. You'd think I'd be their biggest fan being related to two and all. But I'm not. If my son wasn't a mutant he'd be here with me now not living underground in Bayville.  
  
Not a freak.  
  
This is all so hard and confusing. My husband tells me that he'll come home when he's ready. But when will that be? Months? Years? Never?  
  
I want him back now! I just want my baby. The rest of the mutants can do whatever they want and I don't care. They aren't my kids. They're somebody else's they have family to worry about them.  
  
I guess if he did come back what would we do with him? He's all covered in spikes (or should I say spykes). I wouldn't even be able to hug him without impaling myself. And we couldn't exactly send him to school, or even let him out of the house. But that doesn't matter. None of it matters.  
  
Ororo says not to worry she cares as much about him as me and she'll try to get him to the institute. But you know what? I don't care about Ororo its all her fault this happened. And I don't care about the institute.  
  
I just care about Evan.  
  
The big man with the claws says that he's fighting the good fight. That I should be proud. He says that Evan is leading the sewer people.  
  
He's responsible.  
  
Mature.  
  
A leader.  
  
Everything that my Evan isn't. He's not even talking about my son he's taking about Spyke. Someone completely different, a mutant that I don't even know.  
  
I guess that there's really nothing anyone could have done to stop Evan from becoming a mutant. I shouldn't blame myself or anyone else for this.  
  
But it's hard. Everything is easier when you have somebody to blame it on. At least that's the case for me I don't know about you.  
  
I still love him I'll never stop no matter what he looks like or where he lives. I don't care what he does. I just don't care. Love is like that.  
  
I wish that lots of things could be different. I wish that there was world peace, and I wish that people were tolerant of that which is different.  
  
But more than anything else I wish I had my son back. 


End file.
